


Bad boy

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic, bad boy, grial, yseult - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Songfic: "Bad boy" de Yseult
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 6





	Bad boy

Saber fue la primera en llegar a la mansión Einzbern, era sorprendente como en tan poco tiempo, el Archer dorado había reformado los escombros con ayuda de su portal de Babilonia.

La rubia se dirigió a la habitación de siempre y cerró la puerta tras de sí con seguro, la oscuridad era apenas extinguida por la luz plateada de la luna colándose por los grandes ventanales, pero eso no era algo de interés para la joven rey que se dirigió a la cómoda junto a la cama para tomar la caja de cerillas que habían dejado ahí a propósito en su encuentro anterior.

Con cuidado encendió cada una de las velas a medio derretir que se encontraban distribuidas por toda la habitación y al terminar cerró las cortinas, desinvitando a la luna de lo que pasaría en las horas siguientes.

La ojiverde se quitó los guantes negros y el brazalete de plata y los puso con delicado esmero sobre la cómoda. Luego siguió el cinturón y el pantalón, el saco, el chaleco y la corbata, mas la camisa blanca permaneció en su sitio.

La joven rey de Britania se sentó sobre la cama y observó sus piernas, eran fuertes y firmes, pero a veces deseaba que fuesen más largas. La mujer se fijó en sus pies y movió los dedos con suavidad; de pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por un ruido en la puerta: un toque, un silencio, dos toques seguidos y silencio, era la combinación acordada.

.

_Alguien llama a mi puerta_

_Siento que mi pulso se acelera_

_El tiempo se detiene_

_._

Pendragon se preguntó como era posible que después de varios encuentros iguales, aún pudiera ponerse así de nerviosa, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho y de pronto sus manos temblaron con ligereza, un horror para un servant de la clase Saber.

.

_Abrí la puerta, era el amor_

_._

Archer sonrió al verla y ella lo dejó pasar. El hombre observó el ambiente tenebrista de la habitación y lo juzgó interesante, tal como en las semanas anteriores. Luego se quitó el abrigo y miró a la rubia que ya había adelantado algo de la ceremonia.

—Espero que no hayas hecho más que quitarte la ropa —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Pero la servant no emitió palabra y en su lugar, tal como un insecto a una trampa de luz, se acercó decidida al rubio arrogante. 

Lo besó con prisa, sed y audacia. Quería, deseaba y anhelaba, todo aquello de lo que se había privado en su tiempo de vida. Si dios daba segundas oportunidades, entonces lo tomaría y el hombre de mirada ardiente y carmín, se iría con ella.

El rubio no tardó en desnudar por completo a la mujer, le gustaba su figura y la piel que se enrojecía ante su toque sin pizca de vergüenza. El candor en sus mejillas delataba su disfrute y sus manos inquietas la necesidad palpitante en su vientre.

Archer la volteó sobre la cama y se hundió en ella por detrás, una estocada limpia y fácil que la joven recibió con agradecimiento y rencor. Lo primero por placentero y lo segundo por negación. 

.

_Sí, era a él, a quien esperaba_

_._

El principio fue lento y armonioso, una delicia en el abismo de placer, pero una tortura en el amanecer de su corazón, allí donde la calidez crecía y delataba su interés como la evidencia de un crimen mal ejecutado.

. 

_Él, el fuego que me consume_

_._

La rubia anhelo más y alzó las caderas facilitando aún más el acceso, a lo que el hombre sonrió, e incremento el ritmo.

.

_El mismo hombre que me enciende_

_Que me hace perra, que me hace tonta_

_._

No gritar era ya imposible para la ojiverde, quien con el cuerpo cubierto de la mezcla de sudor propio y de su acompañante, estrujaba las sábanas con tanta fuerza que creía que en algún momento las rompería.

El Archer miró complacido a la joven rey debajo de él, era bella cuando lo miraba, hermosa cuando lo besaba y preciosa cuando se entregaba por completo a él y lo dejaba verla sudada, hambrienta y completamente expuesta.

El hombre de ojos carmesí sintió su propio placer estremeciéndolo y llevó dos dedos a su boca para mojarlos y se dispuso a jugar con el punto más sensible del rey de los caballeros. 

La rubia se sacudió ante el toque, hubiese querido prolongar aún más aquel placer sin prisas, pero esta vez había cedido el control y recibió con gusto el orgasmo que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza mientras su mente iba a negro y poco a poco dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre la cama.

. 

_Y que me apaga cuando le da la gana_

_._

El Archer dorado también pisó la cumbre sexual y dio la bienvenida a la relajación, acurrucándose sobre la espalda lisa y mojada de la servant de Britannia.

Arturia lo sintió abrazarla y besar uno de sus hombros, era delicado, pero no lo suficiente como para que ella olvidara sus pecados.

.

_Me enamoré de un chico malo_

_._

La cuarta guerra por el grial seguía en pie, no habían otros servants para pelear, más que los que ahora compartían un cama a escondidas en medio de una noche despejada. Pero el proceso se había estancado: Kirei Kotomine estaba dispuesto a la pelea, al desastre y a la perdición, pero Kiritsugu Emiya se había acobardado, entrando en una crisis que lo hacía dudar sobre qué decisiones tomar, aunado al escaso tiempo de vida que le quedaba a Irisviel y la incertidumbre del futuro de su hija. 

Y en el medio de la pausa, los servants encontraron una forma de relacionarse que desafiaba la realidad. Las almas de dos héroes muertos que disfrutaban las delicias de la vida y la carne mortal.

—Hoy estuviste más entusiasmada que de costumbre —comentó el hombre cuando recuperó el aliento.

—Creo que estoy enamorada —dijo la rubia tras un significativo silencio.

—¿De tu máster? —preguntó Archer sin soltarla.

—No —respondió la joven con voz seca.

—¿De mí? —cuestionó el de mirada carmesí y giró a la mujer para ver su rostro y buscar sus ojos.

.

_No me hagas preguntas_

_._

Era obvio que el servant Archer disfrutaba del evidente orgullo que le impedía a la joven rey aceptar aquel hecho extraordinario con normalidad. Arturia notó el deleite y lo que interpretó como burla dibujada en la media sonrisa del rubio, aún así no pudo negar la afirmación.

. 

_Te guste, o no_

_._

El rey de los caballeros se mantuvo en silencio, pero buscó los labios finos y suaves de su acompañante y éste la correspondió, fingiendo olvidar de momento la conversación.

. 

_Nos amamos_

_._

Arturia entró al taller donde Irisviel conservaba mejor su energía. La albina se encontraba sola, cobijada con una manta, pero se veía mejor que en días anteriores.

—Llegaste más tarde Saber ¿está todo bien? —preguntó con gentileza.

—¿Por qué estás sola Irisviel? ¿Dónde está Kiritsugu? —indagó la joven rey, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Salió con Maiya a recopilar información, parece que cada vez está más decidido a retomar la pelea con Kirei Kotomine —contestó la albina con serenidad.

La rubia se tensó, al parecer lo que tenía con el rey de héroes se terminaría pronto, al final, ella lo sabía desde un principio, que algo así no duraría, algo así estaba destinado a fracasar.

.

_El tiempo de una canción_

_._

—¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó la única persona consciente del secreto del rey de caballeros.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó la rubia fingiendo ignorancia.

—Que lo amas —musitó la albina con simpleza y una ligera sonrisa cómplice y congraciada para la servant.

Arturia miró de frente a la esposa de su máster, por varios días se había arrepentido de su decisión de contarle sobre sus sentimientos a la albina, pero tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior, era de alguna forma reconfortante tener a alguien con quien hablar al respecto.

—Más o menos —dijo la ojiverde y sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

.

_Me enamore de un chico malo_

.

—Entonces es un no —musitó la albina.

—Le dije que creo que estoy enamorada —confesó la servant.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó la mujer ansiosa por la única distracción que podía tener de la sarta de problemas para los que había sido exclusivamente creada.

.

_No me hagas preguntas_

.

—No dijo algo especial, pero estuvimos juntos toda la noche —explicó la joven rehuyendo su mirada.

.

_En el fondo sé que él me ama_

.

La albina no insistió, sabía que de todas maneras nada de eso tenía futuro, pues en cuanto Kiritsugu decidiera pelear, Saber no tendría otra opción que enfrentarse a Archer por el grial. Lo único que le preocupaba era que los sentimientos de la joven rey la hicieran dudar sobre dar el golpe final, otorgándole cierta ventaja a su oponente, lo cual haría perder a Emiya. Sin embargo, tenía la firme esperanza de que aquel extraño rey dorado también hubiese desarrollado sentimientos por Saber y fuera él, quien dudara de matarla. 

Por otra parte, Arturia se mantenía estoica, quería el grial para Britania, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que estaba siendo egoísta. Su enojo contra Kiritsugu aún latía descomunal en sus entrañas por el final sin honor que había tenido Diarmuid el lancero, pero también comprendía las ansias de Emiya por salvar al mundo. Entonces la comparación se hizo presente, Britania era lo más apreciado por el rey de los caballeros, era su país, su patria y su leyenda, pero comparada con el mundo era pequeña e insignificante. Además, de poco en poco su deseo original se iba solapando con el velo de emociones que el rubio de armadura dorada había logrado tejer en su cabeza y quizá también en su corazón.

Ella lo anhelaba y quería que él correspondiera su sentir, más el silencio mantenido en la madrugada por aquellos labios finos y arrogantes, la hacía dudar.

.

_Que él me ama_

.

Una semana después, Irisviel se transformó en el grial, Kiritusgu y Kirei al fin habían acordado el encuentro. Saber y Archer pelearían a muerte, en favor de sus respectivos másters.

.

_Esta es la hora en que el sol entra en su nido_

_._

El rey de los caballeros apenas y contuvo la lluvia de lanzas, dagas y espadas que Archer le tiró encima sin vacilación alguna. La rubia respiró sonoramente, la pelea recién comenzaba y el sudor ya se acumulaba en su frente y en su nuca. La mujer buscó los ojos del hombre y encontró dos rubíes brillantes y frívolos que se clavaron en ella con desprecio.

. 

_El cielo ha cambiado de rostro_

_._

Arturia apretó el agarre de su arma, una punzada venenosa atravesaba su corazón y era mucho más dolorosa que la espada que el rubio se había atrevido a clavarle en el muslo.

. 

_Tus manos están cargadas de ira_

_._

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la joven a sabiendas de que era inútil. Eran servants invocados para pelear y derribar oponentes, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster y Berseker, todos ellos habían perdido, porque esto era una guerra y la piedad no debía estar invitada en el alma de quien anhelaba el poder y el triunfo. La rubia lo comprendía, aún así...

.

_¿Dónde está el hombre que esperaba?_

_Hasta ayer hacíamos el amor_

_._

La noche anterior habían estado juntos, el rey dorado le había confesado su verdadero nombre mientras la penetraba lentamente y le dedicaba una mirada suave y gentil, muy diferente al rojo iracundo que ahora la veía fijamente.

.

_Hoy soy polvo_

_._

—Atacar al último obstáculo que me separa de recuperar mi tesoro, es lo único que me interesa —dijo el hombre en voz alta, luego alzó un brazo y su portal le otorgó una espada fina con empuñadura de oro.

.

_Ni siquiera una lágrima por tu reina_

_Como muestra de perdón_

_._

La joven rey tragó en seco, si el rubio sólo había jugado con ella, anulaba uno de sus motivos para obtener el grial, pero su otro objetivo había perdido estabilidad y ya no la convencía del todo para levantar su espada y cantar el nombre de Excallibur con todas sus fuerzas.

.

_Me enamoré de un chico malo_

_._

Arturia sabía que esa era una verdad a medias y aunque fuese una verdad absoluta, ella no podría jamás jactarse de ser el perfecto opuesto y encarnar la virtud y la bondad. El rey de héroes había sido un tirano en algún momento de su vida, había robado la primera noche a los esposos de su reino, pero qué había hecho ella, había ordenado la muerte de todos lo niños de mayo en aquel barco inmundo.

El rey de ojos carmesí había matado a Iskandar, pero ese era el objeto de la guerra; no obstante, había reconocido la lealtad del niño que era su máster y lo había dejado vivir. Ella, en cambio le había arrebatado la oportunidad a su mejor amigo y entonces, no por primera vez, pensó que quizá sir Lancelot hubiese sido un mejor rey de lo que ella había sido.

—¿Vas a oponerte a mi derecho, Saber? —preguntó de pronto el rubio con espada en mano.

.

_No me hagas preguntas_

_._

La joven levantó su arma, aun abatida y decepcionada, tuvo que recordar el contrato hecho con Kiritsugu, el último aliento de Irisviel y la promesa que había hecho con su espada sagrada.

. 

_No creas que no me importa_

_._

Sacó la hoja clavada en su pierna con rapidez y aguantó el dolor apretando los dientes, se puso de pie y se sintió dispuesta a luchar.

—Esto no tiene sentido Saber, abandona tu espada y conviértete en mi esposa —clamó el hombre, tomando por sorpresa a la servant.

. 

_Él me ama_

_._

—Estás completamente loco ¡Enfermo! —exclamó sin olvidar el ardor de su herida abierta por la que poco a poco se iba desangrando— ¡Me niego! —gritó furiosa y encontró algo por lo que podía pelear hasta el final: su orgullo.

El rey de héroes rió con su respuesta, pero de inmediato se enserió y sus labios se apretaron en una línea recta.

.

_El tiempo de una canción_

_._

De improviso, apareció Kiritsugu Emiya, caminó por detrás del grial y, la servant de Britania pensó que todo acabaría con su última solicitud.

—Saber, con mi tercer hechizo de comando, te ordeno destruir el grial —dijo el hombre en voz alta, sorprendiendo completamente a la rubia.

—¿Qué? No —trató de resistirse, pero no logró y, con su espada dorada dirigió su ataque a la copa que todos habían ambicionado.

Arturia cerró los ojos y esperó regresar lo antes posible al trono de héroes, quería olvidar todo o fingir que había sido un sueño fugaz, pero de pronto sintió un tirón. Gilgamesh había invocado la cadena del cielo y con ella, había atraído a la rubia hacia él.

—¿Qué haces? Ya no hay grial —dijo la ojiverde sin importarle el temblor que amenazaba con derrumbar la edificación.

—Kirei usó un hechizo de comando para que te matara —explicó—, traté de resistirme lo más que pude, pero aún así, te herí —musitó abrazando su cuerpo.

.

_Me enamoré de un chico malo_

_._

—Ya no importa, sin el grial, vamos a desaparecer —dijo Saber sin resistirse a sus brazos. _  
_

—No —murmuró el rey de Uruk, a lo que la chica tuvo el deseo de una explicación.

.

_No me hagas preguntas_

_._

El barro negro del grial comenzó a caer sobre ellos, Arturia miró a su alrededor confundida, pero Archer no la soltó.

—Sé fuerte, no te dejes corromper, si cambias no sé qué haré —dijo el hombre en su oído—. Te amo —murmuró antes de besarla y luego todo se fue a negro.

.

_¿Quién de nosotros dos se rendirá?_

_¿Quién de nosotros dos se irá?_

_._

Arturia abrió los ojos y todo era caos, habían escombros a su alrededor, llamas que devoraban sin piedad y gritos por doquier.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz sobre su cabeza. Era el rubio que la tenía en brazos y sólo entonces, la ojiverde se dio cuenta de la desnudez de ambos apenas cubierta con una manta roja.

—Mi cuerpo... —La joven tocó su muslo y no encontró la herida de espada que debía estar ahí.

—Estamos vivos —dijo el hombre y tomó la mano de su esposa— y somos libres.

_._

_El tiempo de una canción_

_._


End file.
